VIP
VIPs are special event Bitizens that appear at random and there isn't an order which they come in. They grant bonuses or cut waiting time when sent to a floor of the player's choice. They are very useful. Keep an eye out for the VIP notification. They only appear when the app is turned on, with the device still running. If the device runs out of battery, is switched off or if the app is exited, they will not appear. The lobby can contain a maximum of 5 VIPs. If they are of no use to you, you can remove them with the ‘X’ beside their name. Once the lobby is full, they will stop appearing. Using A VIP When a VIP appears in the Lobby, you will see a red icon (shown on the left) with VIP on it. Tapping on this icon will take you to the Lobby and see the VIP list. Tapping the Lobby will tell you what the VIP does. Tap the VIP to use it. You can take a VIP to any floor; when you stop on a floor, you will be asked if you want to let the VIP off the on that floor or if you want to try a different floor. Dropping off the VIP allows them to use their special ability on the floor you have chosen. If the VIP is in the elevator, you can deliver them back to the lobby for later use (press the down arrow if the elevator is at the lobby). Types of VIPs Celebrity Stuck up and rich, the Celebrity wants people to love every place she walks in to. With this is mind, she manipulates people to love their job and work the hardest for her! Before 3.04, a Celebrity VIP would attract a crowd of 50 Bitizens who follow her into the shop. The crowd size is fixed at 50, so the maximum bonus that can be earned is 50 sales. It's a good idea to send this VIP to bigger shops which will usually have much more stock on hand, rather than smaller shops where you may risk missing out on potential bonus coins because the shop ran out of stock. It is also a good idea to send celebrities to shops with only items worth three coins, as you are guaranteed 50 quick sales of whatever is in stock (assuming stock doesn't run out). From 3.04 onward, when delivered to a shop, the Celebrity will change one worker's dream job to the current shop. It will change the first worker (from top to bottom) whose dream job is not this floor. This only changes the Bitzen's Dream Job preference and does not affect their skill level. If all workers on this floor are already at their dream job, nothing will happen (and you will have wasted the VIP). If a Celebrity is delivered to an apartment floor, it will change the first Bitizen's (from top to bottom) dream job to their current job. If all Bitizens on this floor are already at their dream job, nothing will happen (and you will have wasted the VIP). The Celebrity is a female-only VIP. They wear pink shirts, white pants and shoes, red earrings, and sunglasses. 'Construction Worker' A Construction Worker VIP will take 3 hours off the construction time of the floor they are sent to. If available, more than one of these VIPs may be sent to the same floor in order to further reduce construction time, and each one will take an additional three hours off. Always be sure to check the remaining construction time so as not to waste a VIP where they are not really needed. Construction VIPs can be both male and female; they both wear an orange safety outfit and a yellow hard hat. 'Big Spender' A Big Spender VIP will buy out the entire stock of a random item which still has stock in the floor you have sent him to. If the floor has no stock at all, he will not buy out anything and you will have wasted him. If there’s only one item in stock, he will buy out the entire stock of that item. It is best to use him on a floor which has the highest level and the most stock in every item so you earn the most money out of him. If sent to an apartment, he will not do anything and you will have wasted him. The Big Spender is a male-only VIP. They wear a green outfit accompanied with sunglasses, a black hat, a yellow tie, and shoes. 'Delivery Man' Similar to how the Big Spender is used, a Delivery Man VIP will fully stock all the 3 items on the floor they are sent to, no matter if the items are on sale, re-stocked, or sold out. You still receive the coin bonus by stocking all 3 items. Delivery Men are a male-only VIP. They appear in a brown outfit accompanied by a brown hat, dark brown shoes and a small upside-down triangle in the middle of the hat. 'Real Estate Agent' If a Real Estate VIP is taken to a residential floor they will move a Bitizen into each open bed on that floor, adding up to 5 Bitizens to your tower. When this VIP appears in the elevator, it is guaranteed that at least one Bitizen can be moved in, provided there is an open space for them. If it so happens that a Real Estate Agent appears and all the Residential floors are full, it may be wise to consider evicting a less-than-necessary Bitizen. The VIP ensures that another Bitizen will immediately take the evictee's place, but it cannot ensure that the former Bitizen will have better stats than the latter. Real Estate VIPs are a male-only VIP. They wear blue outfits with a red tie and black shoes. Gallery Celebrity_VIP.png|A Celebrity VIP Construction_Worker_VIP.png|A Female Construction Worker VIP VIP-constructionM.png|A Male Construction Worker VIP Big_Spender.png|A Big Spender VIP Delivery_Man_VIP.png|A Delivery Man VIP VIP-deliveryF.png|A Delivery Woman VIP VIP-realtorF.png|A Female Real Estate Agent VIP VIP-realtorM.png|A Male Real Estate Agent VIP Uhoh.jpg|A pro's nightmare! Category:Gameplay